Will You Marry Me?
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: Kabuto was called into Orochimaru's throne room one day and... well, things happen. Later, Orochimaru asks Kabuto if he hates him. Kabuto doesn't know what to do or feel. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. You were warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi. I'm here with a Naruto yaoi fic. Now, keep in mind, this is my first yaoi story, so give me some slack. Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything but the plot. I wish I owned Naruto... *sighs* But, I don't.**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Will You Marry Me?**_

Kabuto was sitting in his room thinking about a few nights ago. It had been the best night of his life, but also, the worst. He put his head in his hands and sighed. The events started playing through his mind again.

_XxXxFlashbackxXxX_

Kabuto walked into Orochimaru's throne room.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Orochimaru?" he asked, looking up at the snake.

"Yes. I did." was all he said. Orochimaru stood and walked down the steps. He stopped in front of his assistant. Kabuto looked up at Orochimaru with confused eyes.

"May I know what you wanted me for, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked, still confused. Orochimaru shook his head. Kabuto raised and eyebrow. He wasn't sure why Orochimaru had shook his head.

"I have never felt this way before... about anyone..." Kabuto heard Orochimaru say. Kabuto was shocked. He had never heard Orochimaru speak so softly.

"Felt what way?" Kabuto asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"This way..." Orochimaru whispered before leaning down and kissing Kabuto. Kabuto froze. He was shocked out of his wits. Orochimaru pulled away and stared into Kabuto's grey eyes.

Kabuto was unable to speak.

"Say something... please. Anything at all." Orochimaru said, his eyes pleading Kabuto.

"Uh... Do that again." Kabuto said. Orochimaru smiled. He grabbed Kabuto's face and brought their lips together. Kabuto's eyes immediatly slid closed and he found his arms wrapping around Orochimaru's neck and his mind was going blank.

Orochimaru licked Kabuto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kabuto gladly obliged and their tongues battled for dominance. Orochimaru won, obviously. Orochimaru pulled the youngers hair band out and the silky locks fell down and framed the doctors face. Kabuto weaved his fingers through Orochimaru's long onyx hair and locked them.

They finally pulled apart, a strand of saliva connecting them. They were panting slightly.

"That was... great..." Kabuto panted. Orochimaru nodded. He grabbed the doctors hand and started leading him down the hall and to Orochimaru's room.

Once in, they closed the door and slammed their lips together once again. Orochimaru pushed Kabuto down onto the bed and started kissing his assistants neck. Kabuto moaned and entangled his fingers in those strands of beautiful hair. Orochimaru found Kabuto's sensitive spot and bit, then sucked, leaving Kabuto with a love bite. Orochimaru came up at look at the boy beneath him.

A deep crimson blush decorated Kabuto's cheeks. His grey eyes were filled with lust and need. His grey hair was splayed across the pillow beneath his head and a thin sheet of sweat covered his forehead. All of it made the problem between Orochimaru's legs, a bigger problem.

Kabuto looked up at Orochimaru and frowned at him.

"Wh-Why d-did you s-stop?" Kabuto stuttered. Kabuto never stuttered. Orochimaru just smiled and took off his doctors glasses, setting them down on the night stand next to the bed. Kabuto blinked a couple of times, before smiling.

Orochimaru leaned down by Kabuto's ear and nibbled on Kabuto's lobe. The silverette moaned and wrapped his arms around his Lord's neck.

"Tell me what you want, Kabuto..." Orochimaru whispered huskily in Kabuto's ear, while slipping his hand underneath Kabuto's shirt.

"Ah... mngh... you. I... want you..." Kabuto panted. Orochimaru had reached the sensitive nubs of his doctor by this point and he pinched one, causing Kabuto to gasp and arch himself into Orochimaru's hand.

"What do you want from me?" Orochimaru teased.

"Ngh... ah... I want you inside me... to fuck me until -AH!" Kabuto cried out when Orochimaru's free hand gripped the doctors erection.

"Of course..." Orochimaru said, letting go of Kabuto and slipping the doctors shirt and mail off, revealing the tan, sculpted chest. Orochimaru smiled and it made Kabuto blush more. The snake leaned down and claimed the doctors lips again. Kabuto's clumsy hands started trying to pull the snakes shirt off.

Orochimaru smirked into the kiss and helped Kabuto with the annoying piece of clothing.

Once the shirt was off, they broke apart and Sannin flipped his hair to one side, making Kabuto smile. He had always loved his Lord's hair. Orochimaru leaned down and bit down on one of the delicate pink nubs on Kabuto's chest. The doctor gasped and arched himself into the snakes mouth. Kabuto moaned at the sensations that were coursing through his veins.

Orochimaru's lips went down Kabuto's chest and found the hem of the doctors pants. Orochimaru smirked and his unnaturally long tongue went under the pants and pulled them down. Kabuto gasped as the cold air of his Lord's room met his member. Kabuto put his hands on his Lord's shoulders and pushes slightly. Orochimaru immediatly withdrew his lips from making the hickey on Kabuto's chest. He looked at the boy with confused eyes.

"What?" Orochimaru asked.

"Umm..." Kabuto hesitated. Orochimaru caressed the doctors cheek.

"What is it?" the snake asked softly.

"Well... it... its my first time..." Kabuto admitted, blushing more. Orochimaru was shocked at first, but then he smiled.

"I promise I'll try to make it as painless as possible." Orochimaru said. Kabuto was surprised. He had never heard the snake promise. EVER. Kabuto nodded once to tell Orochimaru he was ready.

The Sannin gently grabbed Kabuto's memeber, making the medical ninja take a sharp intake of breath. The snake slowly started moving his hand up and down, causing Kabuto to buck his hips in time with Orochimaru's strokes. Orochimaru smiled and took the boys manhood in his mouth, making Kabuto moan at the new feeling on his dick.

Orochimaru started to suck on Kabuto, bobbing his head up and down.

"Ah... mngh... Lord O-Oro... Chimaru..." Kabuto moaned, not being able to speak properly. Kabuto found his hand locking themselves in the snake's black hair. Kabuto clenched his eyes shut. He could feel it coming!

"I-I'm gonna... AH!" Kabuto said, releasing himself into Orochimaru's mouth. The snake swallowed all of the boys seed willingly, coming up and licking his lips. Orochimaru leaned down and kissed Kabuto again, while idly trying to remove his own pants. He needed to attend to his own problem. He successfully got his pants off, his throbbing member standing attent. Kabuto looked over his Lord's body, making Orochimaru blush a bit at the smile that was tugging at Kabuto's lips.

Orochimaru took three fingers and stuck them in Kabuto's mouth.

"Suck." he commanded. Kabuto complied eagerly and sucked on the digits. Orochimaru moaned a bit and closed his eyes.

When Orochimaru thought that his fingers were coated anough, he pulled them out and positioned the first at Kabuto's entrance.

"This will hurt at first, but you have to relax or it will hurt worse." the snake told the doctor. Kabuto just nodded. The Sannin pressed the finger into Kabuto and doctor immediatly tensed at the intruder.

"Relax, Kabuto." Orochimaru soothed, intertwining his fingers with Kabuto's. Kabuto relaxed and Orochimaru put the second digit into Kabuto. Kabuto took a sharp intake of breath and gripped the snake's hand tighter. Orochimaru held on. Kabuto nodded to show he was ready. The snake started scissoring, preparing the doctor for what was coming.

Orochimaru finally added the third finger, stretching Kabuto as much as he could without hurting the beloved doctor.

When Orochimaru thought that Kabuto was ready, he withdrew the fingers, earning a displeased whimper from the blushing ninja. Orochimaru licked his hand, coating it with saliva. He wrapped his hand around his cock and strocked a couple times, lubing himself.

When he was fully lubed, he took both of Kabuto's legs and slung them over his shoulders. Orochimaru rubbed cirlces on the inside of Kabuto's thighs, making the younger shiver. The snake slid a hand up Kabuto's side and up his arm, intertwining their fingers again. Kabuto smiled and held onto Orochimaru.

"Ready?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto nodded.

"Please... I need it... now..." Kabuto pleaded.

"You asked for it..." Orochimaru said. He slowly started pushing in. Kabuto gasped and tensed. Orochimaru stopped and waited for the doctor to adjust.

Kabuto was getting adjusted and he started moving his hips, experimenting. Orochimaru took that as a good-to-go and pushed the rest of the way. He sheathed himself all the way to the hilt. Kabuto moaned at the feeling and Orochimaru groaned in pleasure. They sat there for awhile, reveling in the feeling of being together.

"Move... please..." Kabuto finally begged. Orochimaru oblidged and started moving. Slowly at first then picking up pace when Kabuto started pushing his hips back to meet Orochimaru's thrusts. Orochimaru started going at different angles, trying to find the spot that would make his beloved doctor see stars.

He knew he found it when Kabuto cried, "There! A-Again!" Orochimaru kept hitting the spot dead-on, earning pleasureable moans and cries of more from Kabuto.

Orochimaru knew Kabuto was rock hard again and needed to be attended to. Orochimaru wrapped his free hand around Kabuto and stroked in time with his fast thrusts. Kabuto's free hand gripped at his Lord's shoulders while the other hand gripped the sheets. Kabuto squeezed, his nails digging into Orochimaru's shoulder. Kabuto was gripping so hard, he drew blood. Orochimaru ignored the pain, knowing Kabuto had gone through more pain tonight than he ever would.

"Ah... I'm close... Hah... mngh..." Kabuto panted/moaned. Orochimaru was also, but he couldn't trust his voice. The snake started thrusting and pumping faster.

"Lord... Oro...CHIMARU!"

Kabuto came first, screaming Orochimaru's name and squirting his seed all over Orochimaru's hand and both of their chests. Kabuto tensed around Orochimaru's cock and it threw the snake over the edge. He released himself, moaning, into the heat that was Kabuto.

Orochimaru sat there, panting and slowly started to come back to his senses. He looked down at the sweat, hickey, and cum covered Kabuto and realized what he had done. He gasped and pulled out, making Kabuto sigh. Kabuto cracked an eye open to look at his Lord. He noticed the horrified look on Orochimaru's face and was suddenly confused.

"Wha... What's wrong, Lord Or... Orochimaru?" Kabuto panted. Orochimaru shook his head violently, dressed himself and turned his back to Kabuto. Kabuto propped himself up on his elbows and stared at his Lord.

"Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked, forgetting about putting the 'Lord' at the begining.

"Don't call me by my name alone!" Orochimaru shouted. Kabuto jumped.

"I-I am sorry, Lord Orochimaru..." Kabuto whispered, sitting all the way up and looking down, his hair shadowing his face. Orochimaru couldn't believe he had actually had sex with Kabuto. What hell was wrong with him!

"I'll take my leave now." Orochimaru heard Kabuto say. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Kabuto getting dressed. Kabuto grabbed his glasses and put them on, then turned to look at Orochimaru. Orochimaru noticed how emotionless Kabuto was. But, what made Orochimaru's heart shatter, was the hurt, broken, and slightly disgusted look in Kabuto's eyes.

Kabuto bowed and started to walk out of the room. He wasn't even out before the tears started falling.

Kabuto didn't make it halfway to his room before he leaned against the wall as the waves of hurt racked his body. His tears were flowing freely and he couldn't get them to stop. He slid down the wall and cried his brains out. He didn't understand. Lord Orochimaru was the one that started it. Why did he end it like that? Kabuto slowly stood up and made his way to his room.

_xXxXxEnd FlashbackxXxXx_

**Me: Well, there was that. That one was longer than the rest of the chapters. Hope you all enjoyed it! Review. PLEEEEEEASE! :'3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yo. Okay. I honestly did not expect this story to be more than one chapter. But, when I wrote it up it was WAAAAY too long to be one chapter. So, I had to split it up. The next three chapters will be short, but they will still be chapters. **

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I wish I did... *sighs* It sucks...**

**But, anyway! XD Enjoy! :D**

_**Chapter 2**_

Kabuto fell back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He sighed and took his glasses off. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He put a hand over his face and sighed again.

Kabuto jumped up when he heard a knock on his door. He sat up, put his glasses back on and kicked some dirty clothes that he didn't care to put away under his bed.

"Come in!" he called, while putting his hair up. The door opened and the very man he had been thinking of, walked in.

Orochimaru.

**Me: I told you! I said that they would be short. Okay, this one was REEEEALY short. But, it's still a chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! :'3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: This is getting exhausting...**

**Disclaimers: You know already... I own nothing...**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 3**_

Kabuto knelt and tried his best not to start crying.

"Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said, showing that he still respected the Sannin.

"May I know why you have come to my chambers?" Kabuto asked, still kneeling.

"Stand up, Kabuto." Orochimaru ordered. Kabuto obeyed and stood, but did not look at Orochimaru.

"Kabuto..." Orochimaru started. He wasn't sure if Kabuto hated him or not. The snake was afraid, to say the least.

"... look at me." Orochimaru finally finished his thought. Kabuto was surprised. He slowly lifted his eyes and locked gazes with his Lord.

Orochimaru was taken aback by the strain he saw in Kabuto eyes. He mentally sighed.

"Kabuto? Do you hate me?" the snake asked without thinking. The minute the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He heard Kabuto gasp.

"No! I don't hate you!" Kabuto cried. Orochimaru looked up and gasped at what he saw.

Kabuto had the most hurt look on his face and his grey eyes were glistening with tears.

"You don't?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto shook his head.

"Then, why have you been avoiding me?" the snake asked. Kabuto just put his face in his hand and his knees gave out and he starts to fall. Orochimaru caught him before he hit the ground. The minute the snakes hands touched Kabuto, the doctor flinched and moved away. Orochimaru just sat there and watched helplessly as Kabuto cried.

"I don't hate you..." Kabuto finally said. Orochimaru looked up and saw Kabuto staring at him.

"Then why?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because... everytime I'm around you for too long... my heart shatters even more..." Kabuto finally managed. Orochimaru gasped.

"That night... I thought everything that happened was true... That what you said to me, with you body, was what you really felt. But... when I saw the look on your face... I just... I broke..." Kabuto said, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them, trying not to cry more.

"But, I was wrong... None of it was true... it was all just... just an act." Kabuto whispered. The snake didn't know what to do or say.

"What do you feel towards me?" Orochimaru asked.

"I... I love you..." Kabuto admitted.

"But, I won't act on my feelings again. I won't let my self get carried away. I swear, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

Kabuto was going to say something else, but was cut off by his lips being met with Orochimaru's.

Orochimaru pulled away and looked at a dumb-founded Kabuto. The doctore shook his head and looked at the snake, completly and utterly confused.

"Will you marry me, Kabuto?"

**Me: Well, that one was longer...it seemed like it took forever... *sighs* Anywho! *in sing-song voice* ^_^ Please review. :'3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm exhausted... XP Well, here is the last and final chapter... THANK GOD! This is taking forever! D:**

**Disclaimers: Do I really have to say it? I guess so... Watashi own nada.**

**Me: Heh... that was Japanese and Spanish. Weird... :P**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 4**_

Kabuto took a deep breath as he looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing a pure white suit with a dark purple tie. He had a bundle of flowers in his hand and he stared at his reflection.

White suit, purple tie, hair down, contacts in, flowers in hand. He looked wonderful.

Orochimaru took a deep breath as the music started to play. He watched nervously as all of the people walked down the aisle and held his breath as 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play.

The snakes lips turned upwards as he saw his love come walking down the aisle, all dressed in white.

Kabuto's breath caught in his throat when he saw his Lord. He looked so handsome.

Kabuto made it to the alter without killing himself, and stood in front of Orochimaru, their hands intertwined as they stared into each other's eyes. Orochimaru had put his hair up and he looked very elegant.

"We are gathered here today to join there two in holy matromony." the pastor, Jiraiya, started.

Finally, Jiraiya reached the end. The vows had been said and they were ready for the rings.

"Do you, Snake Sannin, Lord Orochimaru, take Kabuto Yakushi to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till do you part, as long as you both shall live?" Jiraiya asked. (I suck at remembering what the pastor says, so bear with me, please. :3)

"I do."

"And do you, Kabuto Yakushi, take Lord Orochimaru, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!"

"Rings please."

The rings were put on and they were ready.

"I now pronouce you husband and husband. You may kiss the bride."

"With pleasure!" Orochimaru said, as he picked Kabuto up bridal style and kissed him passionatly. They pulled apart and smiled.

They were finally together.

**Me: FINALLY! I'm done! *slouches onto the chair and takes a deep breath* It seems like it took forever.**

**Orochimaru: Cuz it did...**

**Me: *jumps and hits him* WHEN DID YOU GET HERE! D:**

**Orochimaru: A few minutes ago... *rubbing head***

**Me: Go away!**

**Orochimaru: FINE! *stomps off***

**Me: Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, favorite, or whatever else you want to do. :P :3**


End file.
